


"Because it's Christmas"

by PerpetualSunrise



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Love, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerpetualSunrise/pseuds/PerpetualSunrise
Summary: If Carol & Therese hadn't met in Frankenberg's that day, would they have still found each other? I think they would. Destiny 'n' all. Alternative meeting + sort of stream-of-consciousness fic (I listened to a lot of Billie Holiday writing this).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I don't know if they really would have served Old-Fashions at the bar but I thought it was more of a personal favourite to Carol than the martini (less socially acceptable perhaps?). I also couldn't remember if the book mentions where Frankenberg's is located in Manhattan, so I blagged it.

Inside a dimly-lit, smokey jazz bar on Christmas eve, sat Carol, in a beautiful yet practical looking gown, perched on a bar stool with a hardly-touched glass of wine in front of her. Half-listening to the jazz band playing nearby, seemingly distracted by something else. She had been sitting in this damn bar, chain-smoking for what seemed like hours, she thought to herself. While Harge sat in the next room talking business to a bunch of his buddies. It’s Christmas Eve - Carol thought - what is so damn important that it couldn’t wait until after the holidays? Florence is getting to spend more time with Rindy than I have this Christmas!

 

The bar itself was nice enough, fancy even. Harge had always had expensive taste - from the perfume he had bought for Carol before they were even married, to impress her, to the house they once shared together, any excuse for Harge to show off he would take it. Not to say that Carol didn’t have the same tastes…But she would prefer to spend quality time with her daughter over some silly bar or party any day. She was tired of just keeping up appearances. 

Carol wondered if this was Harge’s subtle way of punishing her, by creating distance between them, and between her and Rindy, in retaliation for their impending divorce and the resulting court case for custody; but she banished this thought from her mind as Harge wasn’t the vindictive type. Carol couldn’t very well go and interrupt whatever thrilling discussion they were in the middle of though, so she had no choice but to wait idly by, alone. Carol let her eyes wander around the bar, trying to find something that would entertain her, while lighting her umpteenth cigarette. As she took the first drag, the door to the bar suddenly swung open and in walked a young woman. Carol supposed she must be in her early twenties, a pretty brunette who immediately caught her attention if for no other reason than the unusual multicoloured hat she was wearing, coupled with the frantic way she looked about her, as if nervous or possibly lost.

The woman caught Carol’s eye for a split second, and she found herself returning the young woman’s gaze despite herself, before snapping herself out of her stupor and turning back to her full glass of (now somewhat warm) wine on the bar. The brunette paced around the bar for a few minutes, craning her neck over the crowds of beer drinkers, seemingly looking for someone, before she gingerly sat down on the bar stall nearest to Carol’s. Carol spotted this out of the corner of her eye and smirked to herself.

“What would you like to drink, miss?” the bartender asked the young woman, who had been looking about her once again and almost jumped at the sound of his voice, "Oh!“ she said, she seemed pained by the question, as if having to think up a drink on the spot was all too much for her. Her eyes darted around for a nearby drink to name and she clocked Carol’s wine - "Excuse me, sorry to bother you. Which wine are you drinking?” “I’m not” came Carol’s easy reply, as she regarded the brunette fondly. “My husband ordered this to keep me occupied, I hate wine. I much prefer a decent Old-Fashioned.” The young woman seemed instantly calmed by Carol’s presence, externally at least. Internally she couldn’t work out why her heart seemed to be beating so fast or where the butterflies in her stomach had suddenly sprung from. "In fact" Carol declared triumphantly “one Old-Fashioned please bartender, with your finest rye whiskey, no sugar.” “Of course madame, coming right up”.

“Old-Fashioned, alright.” the brunette turned back to the bartender to place her own order “one Old-Fashioned and one beer, please”.  
“Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to mix your drinks?” Carol teased. The young woman blushed and confessed “the beer is for Richard, my um, he’s supposed to meet me here but um, I guess he’s not coming”. It seemed more of a statement than a question, and although the brunette couldn’t admit it to herself, she was secretly glad he had stood her up. Afterall, this final pre-Christmas drink, just after she had finished her busiest (and last) ever shift at Frankenberg's and would have had to field questions about visiting Richard’s family over the holidays and about Europe - why wasn’t she more excited about their holiday to Europe? Was the last thing she wanted right now.

Carol nodded, seemingly consumed in thought again. A long pause followed, the kind that hung in the air like cigarette smoke, until Carol couldn’t resist asking “So…Is Richard your husband? Do you two come here often together?” The brunette let out a small laugh “No, this is my first time here. Richard doesn’t really take me to places like this. This was more of a one-off, to celebrate his Christmas bonus. He’d like to marry me…But we’re not married”. “I see” Carol replied, she regarded the young woman again, watching as she sheepishly removed her unusual hat and stuffed it in her large coat pocket, as if suddenly embarrassed. “Sorry, I don’t think we’ve met? I’m Therese Belivet” she began, extending her hand automatically for a handshake before catching herself and recoiling quickly, embarrassed again. Carol looked quizzically at her, at once intrigued and humbled by Therese’s presence. “‘Therese Belivet’ - that’s lovely…Would you care for a cigarette, Therese?” and this time it was Carol whose arm was outstretched, as if to put Therese at ease that she hadn’t just made a fool of herself. Therese smiled shyly and took a cigarette from Carol’s exquisite silver case. “Thank you.” she beamed, as she felt her confidence returning “and yours? Your name I mean”, Carol took a deliberately long drag of her cigarette, exhaling playfully as she spoke “Carol”. “Carol” Therese echoed, as if she’d heard the name in some other lifetime, instantly and deeply familiar. 

Ice now broken, Carol was keen to learn more about the mysterious young Therese with the funny hat. “So, what does a typical day look like for you, Therese? Besides waiting for Richard?” Therese laughed, almost choking on her cigarette smoke “Oh nothing special. I just finished my last shift at Frankenberg's department store, you know the big one up on Fifth Avenue? It was only a holiday temp job so now I’m back to freelancing I suppose. Or I hope to, if I can get some of my photos published… Richard doesn’t think much of them, so I doubt I have much chance with an editor at The New York Times or someone like that. I don’t know. But I think that’s what I would like to do. What about you?” “A photographer?” Carol’s eyes lit up, reading between the lines of Therese’s apologetic ramble “Yes I suppose so, if I have any talent for it”, Therese said uncertainly. “Well. You’re clearly passionate about it, and sometimes you’ve just got to trust your instincts.” Carol replied, assuredly. The two women smiled at each other until Therese felt herself turning red and looked down, faking interest about the time on her wristwatch. 

“I was in Frankenberg's just the other day, in fact.” Carol said, purposely breaking the silence “I was looking for a doll for my daughter, well, that was the plan…But for some reason the shop floor got a bit too much for me that day, you know? I couldn’t stand to be there more than a few seconds before I needed to get out for some air and a cigarette.” Therese nodded, she knew that feeling all too well. Carol continued “So I can’t imagine what it’s like to work there. Did you enjoy it?” “Not at all.” Therese said candidly, causing Carol to let out a peel of laughter that sounded like music to Therese’s ears. “But it’s a shame” Therese continued, somewhat boldly “the dolls toy department is where I worked, I would have made sure I found the perfect doll for you, er, for her.” Carol’s eyes widened and she looked directly at Therese, slightly blindsided by these words. Therese felt her face burning scarlet as she buried her face in her wristwatch once again. 

Had Therese really meant what Carol thought she meant, Carol mused, or was she just being polite? As shop-girls are trained to do. “What's the time?” Carol changed the subject, “Harge must have been in his meeting for at least two hours now, I don’t know how much more of this crowded bar I can take, it’s Christmas Eve for christ sake. Doesn’t he realise how cramped this place has gotten?” She was right. Therese had quite forgotten her surroundings but looking around now there wasn’t an inch of floor space in sight, just people crammed in like sardines, and the din was getting louder and louder as happy hour came and went. “Harge is your husband?” Therese said, raising her voice to stay above the chatter. “Yes. Well. Technically, we - we’re divorcing.” Carol chimed back. “I’m sorry” Therese said, sincerely. “Don’t be” Carol smiled at her again before concluding, “especially when he makes me wait *this* goddamn long, I mean I could be half way to China by now.” 

They both laughed. A long and easy laugh. Therese could hardly believe she’d met such a person that night, someone she felt so drawn to…Attracted to? She couldn’t deny it, there was nowhere else she’d rather be at that moment. But Therese also knew she should really excuse herself and head home, now that she was sure Richard had forgotten all about their date. She took a sip of her drink and had to turn away for a moment, hiding her reaction as the strength of the rye whiskey hit her. Strong, but addictive. Therese decided.

Carol sensed Therese’s unease and offered “Gosh it is getting late isn’t it? Do you have plans after this? Harge and I usually throw a little party on Christmas Eve. You’d be quite welcome. Once he finishes his meeting I mean. I’m sure Harge would take a shine to you instantly. Would you like to come to our party?” Therese could tell this was a genuine invitation, and some how she knew that if she rejected it, she would live to regret it. “Alright.”  
“Then that’s that.” Carol said, pleased with herself. “If Harge doesn’t appear in the next ten minutes I’m going to send out a search party”.


	2. Chapter 2

Harge’s ears must have been burning, because sure enough, not even 5 minutes later he finally emerged from the other room surrounded by a lively group of businessmen, most of whom were hurriedly checking their watches and donning their hats and coats ready to brave the snow outside. 

 

Harge took for granted that Carol was still sat at the bar, knowing full-well that his meeting had overran and that she needed to get home to make the finishing touches to their party. “See ya Harge” one of the men said, patting his back as they went to head out the door.  
“You not sticking around for the party back at our place Joe? Carol makes the best Baked Alaska.”  
“Ah I wish I could Harge, but the wife will be worried sick, she was expecting me back at 6. Have a great Christmas pal” Joe said as he waved over to the other side of the bar where Carol sat, who returned his wave with a smile. Harge persisted, “What about you Pete? Come over for a nightcap at ours at least?”  
“You know me Harge, always up for a party. Wouldn’t miss it.”  
“And you Bill?”  
“Sure Harge, I can stop by.” they all shook hands and departed one by one into the night.

Meanwhile, Therese sat with her back to everyone but Carol. She was transfixed by her beauty, her effortless elegance, her smile. Not the kind of smile Carol had given the bartender out of politeness, Therese thought. Or the kind she had offered the drunken young man that had mistakenly tried to offer her a drink, before noticing her wedding ring. This was a different kind of smile… This smile lit up Carol’s face completely and seemed to dance in her grey eyes as she looked at Therese. Therese knew how ridiculous the notion sounded, even in her head, but it was as if this was some kind of a newfound secret smile, a look that Carol had conjured up and reserved…only for her. A smile that told Therese a thousand words without Carol having to make a sound.

Therese suddenly wished they were the only two people in the room. She longed to be some how even closer to Carol…to hold her? What were these feelings that had come over her? She couldn’t deny Carol was the most beautiful woman she’d ever set eyes on, but to desire her, to want her…Therese felt herself growing hot under the collar of her blouse, and shifted in her seat, closing her eyes to try to regain her composure. 

A voice from behind her punctuated her thoughts, “Let’s head home, honey. We’ve still got time to put Rindy to bed before the party”. There was no mistaking Harge’s voice, Therese thought. He sounded distinguished and handsome, and Therese was almost apprehensive to turn around to greet him. To accept that this moment she had shared with Carol was really over. 

“Harge, I’d like you to meet Therese Belivet” Carol replied. Therese tried to judge the tone in Carol’s voice but it was pointless. Resigned to her fate, Therese spun her stool around, opened her eyes and once again extended her hand, “Hello Harge, it’s nice to meet you”. As their eyes met, Harge stopped in his tracks. Carol couldn’t tell whether it was out of attraction or surprise, or possibly both. “Harge, this is Therese Belivet.” Carol repeated. “We met this evening at the bar. She’d like to come along to our party”. 

“Oh, is that so? How do you do, Mrs Belivet?” Harge said, smiling. “Miss” Therese corrected him, quietly. “Oh, my apologies, It’s hard to believe someone hasn’t snapped you up already!” Harge said, slurring his words slightly. “I mean with a pretty face like that, don’t you think so Carol?” He shot Carol a stern look. Carol looked uncomfortable and answered him “Therese is dating Richard, Harge. He’s a lovely man, you just missed him actually. Shame your meeting ran long. He and Therese were celebrating his big Christmas bonus, it’s a shame he couldn’t stay longer…” Therese wasn’t quite sure what was going on, but she knew for Carol’s sake she should play along “yes, he wanted to surprise me so he took me here. That’s Richard for you, full of surprises. He’s happy because now he can afford a pair of boat tickets to take us to Europe next summer…” she trailed off. Harge’s look softened into one of relief, while Carol tried to hide her own feelings of disappointment at this news, and Therese instantly wished she could take it back because saying the words alloud had only reinforced her feelings that she didn’t want to go anywhere with Richard, let alone to Europe. 

Harge came and stood in-between Carol and Therese, Therese could smell the whiskey on his breath. Harge put a hand on Carol’s shoulder but addressed Therese. “He sounds like a swell guy, hey why not invite him to the party too? The more the merrier!” he exclaimed, placing his other hand on Therese’s shoulder. “I did” Therese reassured him “Richard said he would have loved to come, but he had to get across town to his family. He always spends Christmas with them”. “I see” said Harge, “that’s fair enough, family comes first.” “Speaking of family” Carol interjected, “it’s high time we get home for Rindy, Harge. I need to get her tucked up before the guests arrive.” “I daresay Florence has already taken care of it” Harge replied. “We’ll see about that!” Carol said, rising to her feet “Get yourself a cab home, there’s no way I’m letting you drive like that.” Harge knew better than to argue and nodded as he began to head outside to hail a cab “see you at the party, Miss Belivet” he waved as he opened the bar door and vanished through the snow.

——————–

“I’m sorry I made you lie like that.” It was warm in Carol’s car, the heating was on and Therese could hear the faint sounds of the radio as they drove towards Carol’s house. Therese felt safe and content. “It’s fine. Really.” she reassured Carol. “Harge means well” Carol continued, tugging her fur coat closer around her “It’s just when he drinks he….well he’s not quite himself. He makes issues out of the smallest things." 

"Do you think Rindy will still be awake when you get home?” Therese asked.  
“No” Carol sighed, “Florence has probably already put her to bed. She’s our housekeeper. She despises me, and I can’t say I’m very fond of her either”. Carol exchanged a knowing look with Therese. “I’m glad you stepped in before I had to make up what Richard does for a living, now there’s an easy way to get caught out!” Carol smiled as she turned her attention back to the road. All Therese could think about was how happy she was that Richard hadn’t bothered to show up at all, and how she honestly didn’t care if she ever saw him again…how could she care, when she was sharing this moment with Carol. Sat next to her in her car, breathing in her sweet perfume, admiring her beautiful blonde curls, her magnetic grey eyes, her elegant smile, her silk stockings… “Do you see the snow?” Carol pointed, “it always makes me think of Christmas” Therese could only beam in response, as she sank back into the tan leather seat and stole another glance at Carol’s beauty once again. 

——————– 

As they pulled up to the house, a bigger and grander house than Therese had ever visited before, Therese spotted a Christmas tree in the window that had been decorated quite quirkily, with tinsel hanging in odd places and a star that slightly lopped to one side. A tree that seemed at odds with the rest of the house. Carol noticed Therese looking at the tree and said proudly “Ah yes, that’s mine and Rindy’s handiwork. Well it was all Rindy really. I just took the credit.” She winked, trying to delay the nerves she felt about leaving the car to enter the party. 

The party in her own damn house, Carol had to remind herself. What was there to feel nervous about? Ok, so she hadn’t had time to make the Baked Alaska, but who would notice? Harge’s family didn’t even bother to come, Jeanette is probably inside right now making small-talk with her husband, so at least she will have someone to talk to besides Harge, and then there’s Therese…..The young brunette that she couldn’t help bringing along, for what? Moral support. Carol stifled a disingenuous laugh to herself, yeah right. She knew exactly why she wanted Therese with her...Because she was selfish, and wanted something, someone she couldn’t have. But ultimately it was Therese that had agreed to come, been delighted even. So wasn’t it her fault too…?

The sound of a car door closing jolted Carol back to her senses, she saw Therese head towards the house, and quickly followed suit, feeling the cold hit her as soon as she was out in the open air. Carol ran her fingers through her hair and flattened down her outfit as she walked towards the front door. As she and Therese entered, a valet offered to take their coats. Carol was quite reluctant to give up the security of her fur but Therese turned to her and said “don’t worry, you look wonderful” and in an instant all of Carol’s protests melted away, and she gladly handed her coat over. Surprised, she even felt the twinges of a blush spread over her face, and realised that one compliment from Therese was worth fifty from Harge.

As they crossed the room, Harge spotted Carol and made his way over. “Not a bad turn out, huh? Cy asked about the Baked Alaska but I told him to just fill up on pigs in blankets.”  
“Oh, is Cy here? And Jeanette too?”  
“Yes they’re both here. Cy mentioned something about a promotion, before he went off in search of food.”  
“Well why not go and find him?”  
“I don’t want to seem too eager.”  
Carol nodded, she knew she wouldn’t be able to convince Harge any way.  
Harge lowered his voice “Hey Carol, I think we should really talk about the hearing, you know about what’s going to happen after-”  
Even though his voice was low, Therese caught the conversation from nearby and strained her ears to listen over the other guests incessant chatter.  
“Not now, Harge” Carol warned.  
“You’re right, you’re right. This is still a party. Care to dance?”  
Unable to see how she could reasonably refuse, Carol nodded and offered her arm for Harge to lead her into the middle of the floor, where the other guests were already dancing together in a slow fox-trot. 

Therese stood awkwardly off to the side, half-watching Carol’s graceful steps and half looking down at her own worn shoes, wishing to be someone or at least somewhere else.  
“Care to dance?” Came a voice just behind her. She turned around to see a tall, older and well-dressed man smiling down at her, he was showing most of his teeth and Therese got the impression he was probably a creep. “No. Thanks. I don’t really dance.” came her honest reply. The man seemed put out by her reply but pestered her no further. Therese turned to leave the large room, taking one more glance at Carol before disappearing into the corridor, in search of a less intense atmosphere. She supposed Carol must have a very impressive collection of books on display somewhere, perhaps she could browse some of those - try to guess Carol’s favourite book. This idea cheered Therese immensely and she wandered down the hallway in search of Carol’s elusive bookshelf. 

Meanwhile in the main room, still dancing, Harge leaned in and whispered, “you’re always the most beautiful woman in the room”. Carol felt absolutely nothing from his kind words, the polar opposite of the involuntary reaction Therese had caused. Carol even tried to recall how it had been years ago, when she and Harge were still in love and he had complimented her like that regularly, but it seemed such a distant memory now that she couldn’t gain any kind of comfort from it. She decided to make a joke of it instead. “Clearly it’s the kind of room we’re both alone in, then. Or maybe you should think about getting your eyes tested?”  
“You know I only have eyes for you.”  
“Oh Harge.” Carol replied, exasperated.  
The song ended. “Tell me what I have to do to win you back, Carol? You can't just stay here by yourself over the holidays. Come to my parents house for Christmas tomorrow - you, me and Rindy. We should all spend Christmas together.”  
“It’s too late for that Harge. You know that. There’s nothing left. I’m sorry, I know it’s not want you want to hear. Of course I want to spend Christmas with Rindy…But you can’t shackle the two of *us* together to do it. But…You know, if you really want to help…Do you know what I’d really enjoy right now? A dry martini. Would you be a doll and fetch one for me?” Carol shot Harge a sympathetic look and although he was still too frustrated to speak, he let out a huff and skulked away to the drinks table.

Carol took this as her chance to escape. She looked around her quickly and unsuccessfully for Therese, and made her way out into the hall, towards the gardens. Carol could imagine that Therese may have taken it upon herself to explore the house, being the curious young thing that she was, and Carol found it annoyingly endearing.  
She found Therese, running her hands over the piano in Carol’s sitting room, perched on the piano stall, and almost made her jump when she announced her presence. “Do you play?”  
“Oh, no. No not much. I was just admiring it really.”  
“Do you want to get out of here for a bit? The party is much more of a drag than I suspected”  
“Ha, no it’s a great party. Really. I was going to come back into the main room in just a minute. I just, I found it hard to watch you dancing with Harge.” No sooner had the words escaped her lips Therese took in a sharp intake of breath and bit her lip, clearly she hadn’t meant to say those words, only think them, and now she was at a loss about how to salvage the situation. Carol was stunned into silence, unable to decide what to say or what to think. She once again settled to make a joke out of it, to try and calm Therese’s crippling embarrassment.  
“Well, no-one *asked* you to watch” Carol said in the most kind and playful way she could muster. She walked over and grazed her hand on Therese’s shoulder, causing Therese to stiffen up to the touch. Carol lowered her face close to Therese and whispered softly in her ear “Let’s go outside, I don’t know about you, but I could definitely use some air.”

—————–

Carol motioned towards the porch and Therese followed her outside. There was no-one around, since it was so cold, but Carol still made a point of walking to the furthest end, out of sight to the guests through the french doors inside the house. Carol leaned on the railing as she lit a cigarette and took off her shoes, rubbing her feet. “That’s better. It’s much nicer to be out here…Cigarette?” Therese smiled as she took one and leaned slightly towards Carol as she tried to light it, failing as the wind suddenly picked up. The pair laughed quietly to themselves and Carol started to turn around, watching Therese do the same, as she attempted to shield herself from the wind long enough to light her cigarette “keep up slow-poke” Carol teased as she suddenly stopped, causing Therese to almost bump into her. The cigarette lit, Therese looked up at Carol, feeling slightly weak at the knees. Carol looked back at her, a searching look, unwavering, until moments later Therese could take it no longer and turned to blow smoke in the other direction, moving away swiftly to lean on the porch railing to steady her balance. 

“So” Carol said, trying to hide her feelings “Europe? Where are you and Richard travelling to? Anywhere in particular, or will you just explore as you go?” Therese blew out a wisp of cigarette smoke, hating herself for mentioning the trip at all. “France, but I’m not sure if I even want to-” “France” Carol said, accidentally cutting across her “promise me you’ll convince Richard to take you to Paris. Oh you’ll simply adore it. So many wonderful sights to photograph and it is the city of love after all…” Therese felt a heat rise up in her that she couldn’t control “I do want to go to Paris, I’d love to take photos of the streets and the monuments and the people….But I would only go if I could go with you.” The realisation hit Therese hard for the first time. She was head over heels in love, not with Richard, but with Carol, she had never felt so sure of anything before. She was in love with Carol, and was determined to show her. 

Carol dismissed Therese’s latest outburst as yet more empty words, and quickly added “It’s clearly freezing out here, maybe we should head back inside?” Therese opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Carol put her shoes back on and strolled slowly towards a different doorway than the one they had come out of, Therese in tow. But as Carol reached for the handle, she stopped dead in her tracks as she looked above her - it was a small but unmistakable bunch of mistletoe, hung from a red ribbon above the door. "Oh, would you look at that.“ Carol sighed, sounding more fed up than pleased. "Ignore it, Therese, I didn’t realise there were scraps of mistletoe everywhere. I expect Harge is behind this, hoping to get one last kiss from me because it’s Christmas.” She sighed again, waving her hand dismissively “How boring. I Hope Santa Claus won’t be making an early appearance too…” Carol went to open the door again but this time Therese intercepted her hand. Carol looked startled and stared back at Therese, who returned her gaze and took Carol’s waist in her other hand. 

Now it was Carol’s turn to feel weak at the knees, overcome by this new, assertive Therese, she let her hand fall limp off the door handle as Therese drew Carol in closer. “Well…How about a first kiss instead? Because it’s Christmas…” Carol’s frown turned into a wide smile, and she reached up to caress Therese’s cheek. “My angel…” she leaned in and gave Therese a soft and delicate peck on the lips, still desperate to make sure this is what she really wanted. Carol searched Therese’s face for answers as she brought both of her hands to Therese’s shoulders and squeezed hard. All Therese knew for certain in that moment was that she could no longer quell her desire to take Carol in her arms, and there was nothing Carol could do to dissuade her. Therese gently cupped Carol’s face in her hands and kissed her passionately, as if she’d been waiting an eternity to kiss her. Carol instantly returned her passion, kissing Therese hard and deep until the two of them where quite breathless. Carol drew back, feeling the urge to undress Therese then and there on the veranda, which would have been a very silly idea. Therese buried her face in Carol’s neck, still kissing her teasingly. “Stop that” Carol giggled. “You got your Christmas kiss, don’t push your luck.” she said letting out a low moan under her breath before she could stop herself. Therese could tell that’s exactly what Carol wanted her to do, but it was just too risky. She released her slowly, still holding Carol’s waist as she looked into her tender grey eyes.

"My darling...“ Carol breathed, with a voice like honey. She held Therese close once again. "Would you like to stay the night? Harge won’t hang around much longer. I have a nice spare room or there’s always-” “Yes.” Therese said without a second thought. “That lipstick is a nice shade on you by the way, I think you should wear it more often” Carol added, and the two of them burst into laughter once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 coming soon (my attempt at writing smut...wish me luck!)


	3. Chapter 3

Back again amongst the throngs of the party, Carol suddenly realised that neither she or Therese has had any food for hours. "Therese, you must be starved. I didn't even think... Let me plate you up something?" Therese supposed she must be hungry too, yet food was the furthest thing from her mind. Carol continued, pointing across the room, "there's two good seats over there by the window, think you can save mine for me til I get back?" she said as she gave Therese a wink that rendered her incapable of refusal. Therese nodded, but Carol had already whizzed towards the buffet table, mind already made up. Therese supposed Carol just wanted to keep busy, she wasn't sure if it was obvious to anyone else, but Therese had noticed a change come over Carol since they re-entered the party - a heightened restlessness, as if Carol was trying to distract herself from her thoughts. 

Therese took the seat nearest the window and absent-mindedly started examining the silverware on the table, trying to act as refined as the setting was. She couldn't help feeling under-dressed for such a party, but how could she have known, she thought, that *this* is where she'd end up tonight? Suddenly, Carol re-appeared holding two plates that had a little of everything on, and placed them down before taking her own seat. "Bon appétit" she said as she smiled at Therese and lifted her fork. "Ah Carol, there you are!" Carol placed her fork back down, and glanced up to see who had addressed her. It was a woman, a friendly-faced, full-figured woman, Therese thought, as she wondered how they knew each other. "Oh, Jeanette! So glad you came, Harge told me you were around here somewhere. Turns out you can lose people in this house after all" Carol laughed at the inside joke they clearly shared from dinners past. "Mind if I join you?" Jeanette inquired. Therese minded very much, but kept her mouth shut. "Of course not! Here, pull up a chair" Carol replied, pointing to the chair on the opposite side of their table. 

As Carol and Jeanette quickly became deep in conversation, Therese sat back and tried to get her thoughts in order. She thought about Richard, momentarily, and about the events of the night that had brought her here. Was she crazy? Why did she agree to join a stranger's party rather than go on home and tinker with her camera, to try and fix the pesky habit it had of getting the film stuck, so that she could finally work on her portfolio? These past few hours suddenly seemed like a dream, and in the dream Therese was merely an observer, sitting on the outside looking in at this beautiful woman and her lovely house, her lavish lifestyle, her interesting conversations... She didn't even know if what Carol felt for her was anything like her own feelings, if Carol indeed felt anything for her at all... Therese felt a pang of sadness at this thought, and tried to catch Carol's eye, but she was oblivious. Therese started to sink into a despair that the kiss must have been a mistake to Carol, and that's why she's distracting herself, that's why she's ignoring Therese, she's just too polite to tell Therese to go and catch the next train home, and never speak of this night again. 

Therese had just about convinced herself of this when out of nowhere she felt a wandering, delicate hand on her knee, causing her to almost jump out of her seat.  
Carol slowly moved her hand up, causing the hem of Therese's skirt to slowly rise with it. Incredulous, Therese looked over at Carol, whose gaze was still settled on Jeanette, laughing with her like butter wouldn't melt. Therese quickly tried to look busy, to hide the red in her cheeks, she lifted up her knife and fork to attempt to eat when she suddenly felt Carol's hand slide towards her inner thigh, and her fork jolted out of her hand and landed with a clang on the table. 

Jeanette paused, mid-sentence, all of her attention now on Therese. In an instant, Carol whipped her hand away and also turned to look at Therese, with a look of mock-concern on her face, but Therese could see the mischievous smile in her eyes. Carol took this as the perfect time to make an introduction, "Jeanette, this is Therese Belivet. She's a friend of mine, and also a photographer - a great one, she's in-between projects at the moment but you and Cy should look out for her work next year in The New York Times..." "Is that so?" Jeanette said, instantly impressed. Carol merely nodded and exchanged a look with Therese, who couldn't help blushing all over again. 

Therese couldn't believe Carol had just complimented her like that. She couldn't remember anyone praising her work like that before. In all the time she and Richard had been together, Therese mused, he'd never once taken her passion for photography seriously, let alone championed it. He would never have dreamed of it, far too obsessed with his own wants and needs to ever see her as anything but an extension of his own life... But here was Carol, and she saw Therese as her own person. Therese felt adoration for Carol in that moment so strongly that she just wanted to embrace her at the table in that minute. It took every fiber of her being to hold back.

Jeanette began to ask questions "how long have you been a photographer?" "what kind of camera do you use?" "do you develop your film at home or in a studio?" and Therese beamed as she answered, going into detail about the particular kinds of film, her favourite shutter speeds, conditions for the best exposure in bad weather...she was in her element, and both Jeanette and Carol sat captivated by her enthusiasm. Therese finished answering her latest question and then Jeanette turned to Carol, nodding towards her silver cigarette case "any chance you're carrying a spare? It looks like Cy is finally tied up with Harge for a minute...I'm gonna risk a dash into the great outdoors." "Of course" Carol said silkily as she subtly pushed the case across the table. Jeanette darted her eyes towards Cy and Harge again, to make sure Cy was still oblivious, before snatching up one of the cigarettes and trotting away towards the gardens. 

Alone again, Carol leaned her head towards Therese and half-whispered, "I guess you really will have to invite me over now, so I can see your work up-close. Wouldn't want to disappoint Jeanette." Therese let out a chuckle and Carol winked at her again, their secret language growing ever stronger. "I promise. I'll put some kind of display together, you can come over for a private view" Therese replied innocently, only realising how that sounded after she'd already said it. Carol pounced on the double-meaning, "that sounds perfect. In fact, I was hoping to give you your own private view tonight..." She trailed off on purpose, leaving Therese to imagine all the possibilities of 'tonight', as Therese's eyes grew wide and she thought she might actually faint, on account of the heat she was now radiating. 

Carol basked in the glory of being able to tease Therese to the point where she had to take sips of water to calm herself down. Feeling that desired by anyone was enough to make you big-headed, Carol thought, and Therese was easy to fall for, so she never stood a chance. Wait...Was she falling for this young brunette? When did that happen? Wasn't this just a bit of fun? Carol suddenly felt very vulnerable, something she couldn't stand.

"Looks like it's time to get rid of the guests..." Carol said, regaining her composure. It was getting really late anyway, and she felt her bed calling her, desperate for a good night's sleep to have enough energy in the morning to be woken up by Rindy at god-knows what hour to open presents.

Carol strolled over to Harge, who appeared somewhat tipsy, "I'd quite like to retire to bed soon Harge, do you think you could round everyone up and send them on their way? Please?"  
"Sure. Erm, Cy's still got a beer left in the ice box but I guess he could take one for the road - Jeanette is driving"  
Of course Jeanette is driving, Carol thought. "Great. If he could that would be a big help. And you know how Rindy is such a light sleeper - I'm afraid if we carry on we'll wake her."  
"Well you know she's not meant to be here right now...She's meant to be at home asleep"  
"This is her home!"  
"You know what I meant Carol. My parents were expecting her all day today."  
"Well plans change....Meetings run long..."  
"Exactly. So I'll pick Rindy up from here first thing tomorrow morning."  
"What? But you weren't supposed to collect her til at least lunchtime! What about my Christmas with our daughter?! It's not like I got to see her today either."  
"As you said, plans change. My hands are tied - look - mother wanted to go to West Palm Beach - now that's not going to happen, so it's not like Rindy will be hundreds of miles away. And you can still come with us - go back a bag, I'll pick you up in the morning too.  
"No Harge. I can't do that. This is what I said earlier, I won't compromise for you."  
"Suit yourself."  
"Can she at least open her gifts here with me first? Where have you put the ones from you and your parents? Are they by the door?"  
Harge had a look of genuine dread and guilt on his face,  
"They are there but I....I forgot to wrap them. It's been so hectic at work, it completely slipped my mind, I'm sorry."  
"But....Our tradition..."  
"I'm sorry Carol, it looks like you're on your own."

And with that, Harge signaled to the guests that it was time to go, and within ten minutes the house was empty. Carol watched as Harge drove off in his cab, and managed to hold back her tears until he was out of sight. Tears stung Carol's eyes and trickled down her cheeks. She couldn't tell if she was more upset or angry...it was a close call. Therese came up behind her and put a hand on her shoulder, which Carol found and held in her own.

"What's the matter Carol?"  
"Harge has seriously fucked up this time. We always used to wrap Rindy's gifts together, it was our tradition, we'd wrap them at dawn and then arrange them under the tree for Rindy. But Harge forgot, as if you'd forget a thing like that? And now there's no way I can manage to wrap all those presents by myself in time, as well as doing everything else...I mean what about the turkey?" Carol sniffed, trying to pull herself together. "And she's going to wake up tomorrow and have nothing to open and it will be all my fault...Well, Santa's fault, but she'll blame me. And now Harge is coming to pick her up early, and it's all just a big mess." She put her head in her hands.  
"Oh Carol, why didn't you say so" an optimistic smile flashed across Therese's face, "I'll have you know, you're looking at Frankenberg's no.1 gift-wrap girl." she grimaced slightly at the memory, "c'mon, let me help you, we can do this together."

Carol turned to face Therese, overjoyed, "That's so sweet of you, but I can't ask you to do that, you've already done more than you know..." But Carol's rebuttal fell on deaf ears, as assertive Therese leapt into action again, beginning to wrap the first present.

They both rolled, wrapped, stuck, and cut long into the night, listening to Billie Holiday records in the background on Carol's phonograph as they went. After some time, just as Carol placed the needle on the next vinyl, she looked over at Therese and asked, "So, you've really never gone dancing before?" "No, never." Therese replied. Carol stepped over to where Therese was sat and extended a hand up, "let me show you how."

They started to dance in a slow fox-trot, Carol placed Therese's hands where they were meant to be on her body, and directed her feet. "Living for you, is easy living. It's easy to live, when you're in love..." came the music from the phonograph. Therese felt like she might be getting the hang of the steps, but occasionally she stepped on one of Carol's feet instead, who just laughed and encouraged her to keep going. "and I'm so in love, there's nothing in life but you........." as the vinyl finished, Carol murmured "and now for the grand finale" and she gracefully dipped Therese right back, capturing her lips longingly in a kiss before placing her back on her feet again. Therese stood there slightly in a daze, until they both agreed that they should probably get back to wrapping presents. But that they should move everything into Carol's room to finish up, to eliminate the risk of Rindy shooting down the stairs and discovering any presents mid-wrap. 

The final bow tied, Therese could barely keep her eyes open any longer. Carol tip-toed downstairs to arrange all the newly-wrapped presents - stepping back to admire her and Therese's hard work, before creeping back up to bed. Carol decided it was probably better that she didn't know the time, as she finally undressed into her nighdress, wrapped her dressing gown around her and collapsed on the bed with her arm around Therese, who was already sound-asleep.

\---------------------------------

"Mommy mommy! Santa's been! Santa! Mommy look!" Carol stirred from her sleep, blinking against the harsh light of the morning. She looked down to see that Therese had moved around in the night, and she was now hugging Carol around the waist, her head resting on Carol's shoulder. Carol felt like she could quite happily stay like that forever, but she also knew that she'd better get up and join Rindy downstairs, to enjoy the little time she had with her daughter.

Carol nuzzled her nose against Therese's cheek, then lent to give her a kiss on the forehead, Therese stirred, half opening her eyes and a wide grin crossed her face as she saw Carol. "Morning darling. Do you want to join us for breakfast?" Carol asked gently. Therese stretched her arms out above her head "Mmmm no, I think you should have some time just you and Rindy, before Harge turns up." She took one of Carol's hands in her own and squeezed it. Carol nodded at her, smiling, "I'll be back soon, get some rest" She kissed Therese's hand as she let go, and left the bedroom. "Mommy! Mommy! Look!" Therese heard Rindy's excited shouts get louder as Carol reached the bottom of the stairs, after that all she could make out were the repeated sounds of laughter and thrilled squeaks and squeals as Rindy opened each of her toys. Therese laid back on Carol's pillow, feeling a profound sense of contentment. The house was full of love and laughter, and by the sounds of it Rindy was convinced this was her favourite Christmas so far.

Just after ten, The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway followed by a sharp knock on the door announced Harge's arrival. "Morning sunshine!" Harge declared as he scooped up Rindy in his arms. "Daddy, daddy! Look what Santa brought me!" Rindy said, waving a toy train car under his nose. "Wow you are a lucky girl aren't you? Right, let's collect all your toys together so we can get ready to go to grandma's house, ok?" He put Rindy back down and she skipped off to start gathering her things.  
"You managed to get all the presents wrapped?" Harge seemed skeptical.  
"Yes. No thanks to you." Carol said, matter-of-factly.

Carol placed the final bag of Rindy's things in the car and leaned into the back seats to say goodbye, "Ok snowflake, all set? You're going to have the most wonderful Christmas. I'll miss you so much, give me a big squeeze for the road" and they hugged each other tight. "Mommy, can you look after my train for me, so I have it when I get home?" Rindy said as she held out her hand to Carol. It was one of the train cars in the set Carol had bought her - hand painted. Limited edition. Carol sighed heavily, it was so like her daughter to pick out a single train carriage and declare it her favourite, as if that one piece had more personality than the rest. "Of course I'll keep it safe for you sweet-pea, but what about the other cars?" Rindy shook her head violently, no, just that one, that one is special." Carol had no idea what made this car stand out among the others, but she didn't need to. She held it close to her chest as she watched Harge and Rindy disappear into the distance, waving until they were out of sight, on route to his parent's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this was meant to be just a small bridging paragraph between the last chapter and the smutty final chapter, but then it got a mind of it's own....so there's still 1 more chapter to go!


	4. Chapter 4

Carol crept back into her room to find Therese now sitting on her bed, intently scribbling something down on the pad of paper Carol kept in her nightstand. "If you're trying to send out an SOS, you've got terrible timing, no post on Christmas Day" Carol joked, as Therese jumped and instantly grabbed the note pad, throwing it back into the draw, "it's nothing" she said with conviction. Carol wished she was in the mood to challenge her on this clear lie, but her interaction with Harge and having to say goodbye to Rindy on Christmas morning had left her slightly too cold. 

Therese instantly picked up on this, and as Carol sunk down on the edge of the bed, Therese scootched up next to her and reached to caress her cheek - "Carol, if there's anything I can do..." "What do *you* want for Christmas?" Carol said, turning to face her with those intense grey eyes. Therese knew better than to answer this question honestly, but she swore it was if Carol could read her thoughts just by looking at her anyway. "I..." Therese began "I just want to spend it with you..." It was unclear whether this had been the answer Carol was expecting, but it made her bow her head in a genuine giggle before she looked back at Therese, bringing her own hand up to cup the brunette's face "My darling" Carol smiled proudly, "and how exactly would you like to spend it with me, hmm?" "I...." Therese tried a second time, breathing heavily as she felt Carol's hand on her cheek, leaning into it, "I want you.....I want you so badly". 

These words sent shockwaves through Carol - it was as if every second since the two women had met had been like a trail of gunpowder, leading up to this moment, now ready to ignite. Before Therese could regret her bravery, Carol had already moved to close the curtains and turned back to Therese "lie back, angel." Therese reclined back into the soft sheets, the smell of Carol's perfume surrounded her.

In one swift movement, Carol straddled Therese on the bed, looking down at her with a heady mix of love and desire in her eyes. Carol was determined to pleasure Therese in ways she didn't even know were possible...she wanted nothing more than to make love to her...but she wasn't going to give in to Therese that easily. 

Carol slowly moved her hands up Therese's thighs, once again lifting the hem of her skirt, Therese let out a quiet moan at the contact. Carol slid her body up alongside Therese's, careful not to kiss her yet, until she reached her neck, which she kissed ever so lightly, and stopped to bite her jaw as she went. Therese felt herself growing hotter as she blushed hard. Carol reached her lips and teased her, offering only the slightest peck while Therese tried to lift her head up repeatedly to catch Carol's lips fully. Carol leaned in to breath heavily in Therese's ear, driving the brunette to distraction "Merry Christmas, my love" and with that she kissed Therese full and hard on the lips, one hand on Therese's neck to pull her into the embrace even closer. Carol slid her tongue into Therese's mouth and found it was eagerly greeted, the two of them locked in a passion the likes of which neither of them had ever expected. 

Therese felt herself becoming slick through her underwear while Carol almost had to stop to catch her breath. Carol fondled Therese's left breast through her blouse, and started to unbutton it, attempting to keep kissing her at the same time. The blonde's fingers fumbled for the last few buttons, so she rose up from Therese's face to finish the task. Therese spread her arms open as Carol removed the blouse and threw it joyously across the room, then she did the same with the bra. Now with full access to the brunette's breasts, Carol lent down once again and began playing with one of Therese's nipples with her tongue, eliciting a sharp moan. 

Carol's hand reached to caress the length of Therese's body, starting from her neck and stopping just above her skirt. Carol instructed Therese to turn over so she could unbutton it, and Therese happily obliged. Carol removed the skirt and stockings much more slowly, pausing as she revealed Therese's ample behind to playfully nip her right cheek with her teeth, which made Therese squeal in surprise and pleasure. The stockings and skirt joined the rest of Therese's outfit on the floor. Carol grabbed Therese's hips and gently rolled her back on to her front, so she could turn her attention to the underwear Therese was wearing, the only thing left. 

Therese waited for the cold air to hit her bare skin, but instead she felt tender kisses along her thighs. The kisses turned to licks as Therese leaned back, eyes closed as she spread her legs wider to let Carol continue to enjoy her inner thighs, teasingly close. Therese ached to have Carol take her, to make love to her, to devour her. The next moment, instead of feeling hands tug at her underwear as Therese had expected, she felt a hot tongue upon her, motioning upwards through her underwear. Therese felt her hips jerk in response, her face scrunched up in delicious agony.

It was only then that Carol, satisfied with the reaction this caused, slipped the underwear off. Now Therese had felt Carol's tongue for the first time, she was desperate for more. Carol rose back up to straddle Therese again, smiling down at her as she pulled the cord of her robe open to reveal a simple rose-coloured slip. Therese could already see Carol's erect nipples through the slip and instantly felt even more turned on. 

Therese lifted her torso to meet Carol's, reached her hand up to remove the gown, then brushed a finger slowly and deliberately over each of Carol's shoulders causing the slip to fall away and reveal Carol's own breasts, pert and already aroused. Carol grabbed the bottom of the slip and raised it over her head, and Therese lent into her, nuzzling into her neck, treasuring the contact between them. Carol kissed Therese lightly on the forehead before shifting to remove her own underwear, now each of them was completely naked. Carol laid back on the bed on her side, and Therese reclined once again to join her, leaning on her elbow. 

Therese finally allowed herself to look all the way up and down Carol's naked body, taking her time, drinking her in, as if she was still trying to convince herself that this was really happening. That this woman she adored really existed. The brunette let her other hand explore all over Carol's body, tracing the curves of Carol's breasts with her fingertips, her waist, her ticklish stomach, then Therese leaned in closer and continued to caress Carol's hips, grabbing her behind and pulling her even closer between Therese's legs.  
Carol rolled them both over so she was on top again, and began moving her way down Therese's body with her mouth, occasionally stopping to kiss or bite as she went, always catching Therese by surprise, until she once again reached the edge of her delicate curls. 

Carol extended one of her slender fingers and ran it down from Therese's clit to her center, Therese suppressed a gasp. "You're so wet already" Carol growled, "it's for you....O-only for..." Therese barely managed to reply. Carol didn't make her wait any longer, she lent in and began circling Therese's clit with her tongue, in slow, gentle strokes. Therese began to moan - trying her hardest to keep her voice down, eyes clasped shut. 

Carol continued to lick and suck the brunette's clit, feeling it become hard under her swirling tongue, delighting in her lover's pleasure and her taste. Carol increased her pace and pressure as she felt a hand come to rest on her head, begging her to bring her to climax. Therese started to buck and lift her hips in rhythm with Carol's tongue, craving as much contact as possible. The blonde responded to this request, she placed two fingers on Therese's hood and raised it, causing the young woman to abandon her senses and audibly call out in ecstasy, "fuck! I need you Carol....please, please." 

Carol obliged, she took the same two fingers and this time slipped them slowly but easily inside Therese, relishing her wetness and how she contracted her tight vagina around Carol's fingers. Therese raised her face to the ceiling, panting raggedly, her hand twisting a knot in Carol's hair as the blonde pleasured her with both her fingers and her tongue. Carol began to thrust deeper inside Therese, the brunette rocked her hips against her lover's hand as their rhythm increased until her moans crescendoed into a thundering orgasm. Carol moaned too, a low rasping moan as she felt her lover climax beneath her, felt her hair being pulled in a passion, Therese pulsing around her fingers.  
As Therese's climax started to ebb, Carol gently removed her fingers but continued to swirl her tongue around the brunette's clit, slowing as the final waves of orgasm washed over Therese and finally became still. 

Pleased with herself, Carol brought herself back up again to lie face to face with Therese, who wasted no time in grabbing the blonde and kissing her hungrily, her tongue now completely uninhabited, unafraid, clearly wanting more. Carol pulled back, "Are you sure you want to do this?" she said, gazing into Therese's green eyes once more, concerned. "You don't have to do anything you don't wa-" but her words were cut short as Therese kissed her again in answer, holding Carol's face in her hands, lost in a deep, sensual embrace.

Therese continued to kiss her, now in a series of playful pecks, as Carol giggled, smiling against her lips. Therese moved from Carol's lips to her cheek, her jawline, and down to her neck. Carol's breath started to stagger as Therese pressed herself against her - their bodies fit perfectly together. Therese felt Carol's heart racing in her chest, and continued to leave hot kisses along her neck until she reached her earlobe, which she nibbled teasingly. Carol tipped her head back and hummed with pleasure, practically melting to the touch.

"I want you...Therese...Fuck. I need you right now I- need to *feel* you" Carol implored. She took one of Therese's hands in her own and guided it slowly between her legs. Therese's fingers made contact with Carol's clit and they both moaned together, their mouths inches apart. Carol let go of Therese's hand and clutched the bed sheets next to her, as Therese clumsily but instinctively continued to circle her fingers around, feeling just how wet Carol was for her, how ready she was. Therese wanted to make love to her until she forgot her own name.

The brunette slipped one finger down towards Carol's center, barely entering her, before withdrawing her hand and bringing it to her lips, sucking Carol's taste from her fingers, making sure they were still wet before reaching to enter her fully, in one smooth motion. Carol's hips jolted upwards and she whimpered, "Fuck. Oh. you feel so good. Don't - don't stop." 

Therese attempted to quicken her pace, trying to find her rhythm as easily as Carol had done. Therese took Carol's nipples in her mouth, one by one, sucking and nipping, causing her lover to cry out, now with both hands digging into the bed sheets. "I-Is this ok? I want to make you feel as good as you made me feel..." Therese breathed, determined to get it right. "Practice darling, that's all it is" Carol whispered, "don't be afraid, just do what feels right- ah, like that, just like that. Oh!" Therese had begun to rub Carol's clit with her thumb while thrusting harder than before, spurred on by the blonde's reassurance. 

Therese felt Carol start to shudder, panting and moaning in quick succession, hips gyrating, soaking around her fingers. Therese used the tip of her tongue to travel up the length of Carol's neck, and felt an immense sense of satisfaction as Carol yelled out her name, arching her back and reaching orgasm spectacularly. Therese savoured the sensation of Carol pulsing around her fingers, climaxing over and over again, seeing stars. Carol reached down and placed her hand over Therese's, keeping her there just a little longer.

\----------------

Still sweating, they turned to face each other again. Carol had a look of pure bliss on her face, her eyes still half-closed, "my angel..." she murmured, as Therese tenderly stroked her hair out of her face, "flung out of space." Therese hung on her words, mustering up the last of her courage, "Carol, I love you." 

Carol stared deep into her eyes, she brushed a strand of Therese's hair behind her ear before answering with a content sigh, "don't you know that I love you?" then she paused, smiling at Therese, "I hope those were *nice* things you were saying about me in that letter, by the way."  
"What" Therese, said, suddenly feeling caught-out, "I, I..."  
"Don't worry", Carol said playfully, "I'll be writing a letter of my own soon...Wait til Jeanette hears about this!"  
Therese erupted into laughter and Carol joined her, then they held each other close again, hands intertwined, sharing a cigarette, the whole day ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to imagine that a long time into the future, after the end of the book/film when Carol and Therese have been living together in their apartment for a while, that Carol tells Jeanette (on purpose or by accident) that they're together, and she's one of the people that is happy for them. maybe even cutting out some of Therese's photos from the NYT and showing them to her when she invites Carol and Therese round for dinner, much to Cy's dismay.
> 
> Thanks for reading and for all the feedback and support! I'm so glad people have enjoyed it like I've enjoyed writing it.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time writing any kind of substantial fanfic... I really wanted to try and do the book/film justice and write Carol & Therese's voices believably so any feedback welcome! I don't know if I will write any more, this just felt like flexing some creative writing muscles. Thanks for reading!


End file.
